Infants and children with HIV infection frequently develop neurological problems during the course of their HIV infection. These neurological problems, along with repeated episodes of chronic/recurrent infection and proportionately small oropharyngeal size would place them at higher risk of developing sleep disordered breathing which can lead to developmental delay, cor pulmonale, weight loss, and behavioral disturances if not corrected. This study tests the hypothesis that infants and children with HIV infection will have a higher incidence of sleep-disordered breathing than normal controls.